An Avatar Christmas
by avatarfan16
Summary: In honor of the holidays: Toph doesn't like Christmas and Aang tries to show her the true meaning of Christmas. As Toph begins to learn the true meaning of Christmas, she also begins to fall for Aang, and he for her. Will they confess to each other.TA


1Disclaimer: I don not own avatar the last airbender

In honor of the holiday's, a little Toph/Aang christmas story

An Avatar Christmas

Christmas time in Ba Sing Se was a wondrous sight. The is time of year, the weather brought thick blankets of white fluffy snow. Lanterns were lit on every street, special oils in the lamps caused the fires too burn in many fantastic colors; beautiful colors like red, blue, green and any other color you could think of. Green wreaths of holly and bunches of mistletoe hung from every window and door in the city. And best of all, everyone was walking the streets with cheery smiles and bright spirits. The cities people were eagerly awaiting Christmas, but still enjoying the day before it. But none wore a smile as big, nor had higher spirits than a particular airbender.

It was Christmas eve morning, they sky was cloudy and looked as though it might snow any minute, as it had done so all last night. It was freezing, but Aang was too happy to notice the cold, he joyfully whizzed around the living room riding his air scooter. Katara smiled as she and Sokka watched him zoom across the living room. She was glad to see Aang so excited about something, he had been so depressed about not finding Appa yet. This holiday hadn't come a day to soon in her opinion.

Toph however, seemed to be the only one not smiling. She sat in the corner, a blanket wrapped tightly around her body, shivering and teeth chattering. Wondering what Toph was doing all my herself, the airbender made his way over to her on his air scooter. "Hey Toph, what are you doing way over here?" he asked.

Toph glared at the young monk. "I'm f-fr- freezing my butt off, what does it look like Twinkle Toes" she said teeth still chattering.

"How could you be cold?" he asked surprised, "It's almost Christmas" he told her excitedly.

Toph didn't know what Christmas had to do with being warm. "Well Twinkle Toes, it might have something to do with the three feet of snow outside, or maybe the temperature dropping thirty degree's every ten minutes, but I'm just guessing" she said in sarcastic sweet voice.

Toph then rounded on Katara and Sokka. "And why aren't you two freezing with the rest of us normal people?". She asked them, angry that she was the only one freezing.

The two siblings smiled smugly and Sokka spoke up. "Two words" he said, "Water tribe."

Katara added, "We lived at the south pole you know, this is nothing compared to the winters back home."

Toph wrapped the blanket around her tighter. "Well, I still hate it, I hate this whole holiday."

Aang's mouth fell open, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "How could you not love Christmas, it's the best holiday ever," he told her.

"Christmas means winter, winter means snow, and snow means I freeze to death" was Toph's explanation.

Aang listened to Toph's explanation of what Christmas meant to her, he couldn't help but feel sad at her words. He had to show Toph what Christmas was really about, he had an idea. "That's not true Toph, and I'm going to prove it, I'll make sure you have the best Christmas ever."

Toph snorted, "Yeah right" she said, and curled up into a little ball trying to keep the heat from escaping her body.

"You'll see" was all Aang said, he had a plan.

"Well that was fairly interesting" Sokka said after seeing the spectacle between Toph and Aang.

Katara whispered to her brother, "If Aang's really going to pull this off we need to get Toph a hands on Christmas experience".

"I know just the thing" he told his sister. "Hey Aang, of were going to do this Christmas thing right, we need a tree."

"YEAH!!!" Aang exclaimed, this was his chance. Aang turned to Toph,

"Hey Toph you wanna."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's cold outside."

"It's cold inside too."

"Why should I come."

"Because if you don't, I won't be able to show the true meaning of Christmas."

"That's stupid."

"Maybe so, but it's fun."

"I said no."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside."

Aang then ran to the door and stepped out into the cold and closed the door behind him. "Are you deaf you idiot, I said I wouldn't go."

Katara walked over to Toph. "Please Toph, why don't you go with Aang, it would mean a lot to him."

"I don't care" she said flatly.

"Oh come on you know you want to" Katara told her.

"Why would I want to go out into the freezing cold, to fetch a stupid tree?", she asked her.

"To get some alone time with Aang."

"Why would I want to be alone with him?" she said confused.

"You know" Katara said in a sly voice slightly nudging the earthbender with her elbow.

A blush rose in Toph's cheek's as she yelled, "Just what are you implying!."

"Oh, nothing, but if you don't go I'm going to keep bugging you about this" she told her.

"I do not love Aang" Toph defended.

"I never said you did" Katara said with a sneaky grin on her face.

"GRRR!, this is stupid, fine I'll get the stupid tree" She said angrily, she then exited the house in a huff.

'Wow' Katara thought. 'I was just teasing, but she really got nervous, maybe she does like Aang, that is so cute I wonder what will happen'. Katara just giggled to herself.

Toph exited the house to find Aang waiting for her on the porch. When she saw that Toph had come outside, he immediately jumped up and smiled a toothy grin at her. "I knew you'd come" he said. Toph sighed. "Lets just get his over with." She then followed Aang down the steps and into the snowy streets of Ba Sing Se.

"Toph are you alright?"

"I'm fine stop asking me that." They had been walking for ten minutes and Toph kept falling behind. It was true the snow was a little deep, but if Aang could keep up a good pace, then Toph could do so. But for some reason Toph kept trailing, he wasn't sure why though.

He trekked back through the snow to where Toph was standing now. "Toph is there something you're no telling me?"

She sighed as if in defeated and lowered her head. She mumbled something that Aang couldn't hear, he leaned closer. "What?" he asked. "I can't see, all the snow is interfering with the vibrations!."

"Oh" Aang said quietly, he knew Toph was very sensitive when it came to her sight.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Aang thought for a minute. "Here" she reached out and grabbed her hand. "Just hold my hand, I'll guide you."

He started to pull Toph, but she pulled her hand out of his grasp. "I don't need a guide, I can walk by myself, I don't need help" she said furious.

Aang also knew Toph could get defensive when it came to these kinds of things. "Toph, I didn't think you were weak, and I know you can walk by yourself, I did it because we are friends, and nothing else" he said firmly.

Toph sighed yet again, knowing she overreacted. "I know; I'm sorry," she reached out with her hand, and she felt Aang close his fingers around her hand. They continued on their journey, to find a tree lot. They walked in silence, hand in hand through the streets. As they walked Toph could here people commenting on them as they walking saying what a cute couple they were. Toph just groaned in embarrassment. "This is so humiliating" she whispered, "People keep talking about us" she told him.

"I thought you didn't care what people thought" he said.

"I don't" she said.

"Then don't let it get to you" he said. Aang was right, who cares what they thought. Just then she bumped into his back.

"Why'd we stop" she asked the airbender.

"We're here" she said happily. "Come on" he said, as he pulled her arm and ran into the lot. Suddenly Toph could smell pine all around her, it was thick in the air and filled her lungs with it's fresh scent. And truth be told, she kind of liked it.

Aang dragged her over to a tree, "What about his one" he asked.

"Why do we need a tree anyway?" she asked irritated.

"Because we're going to decorate it" he said simply, "Let's get this one" he said happily holding up a fresh green pine.

"Fine, let's go" Toph replied. They paid for their tree, and began the long walk home, Toph holding the trunk, and Aang holding the top. Aang led the way home with Toph following him holding her end of the tree, every now and then breathing deeply to once again smell the fresh pine. Walking home, Toph wondered about what Aang had said earlier.

"Hey Aang."

"Yeah."

"Are you still trying to show the meaning of all this Christmas stuff?"

"Yep."

"Is this tree part of it?"

"Sort of."

"Well, what is it then?"

"You'll see."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause then it won't be as much fun."

"Fun for you maybe."

Toph growled, she hated not knowing things others did, she hated being out of the loop. "You'll see" he said again. It was really starting to irritate her, she had half a mind to pick up a rock and earthbend the truth out of him, but she decided not to in the end. Soon they had arrived back at the house. When they arrived Katara and Sokka were busy decorating the inside of the house."Katara, Sokka we got the tree" Aang called as he and Toph pulled it through the door into the house.

"That's great, let me see" Katara said, as she and Sokka stopped and walked over to see they tree, but suddenly both of them stopped dead in their tracks.

The water tribe siblings just stared at them, not saying a word. "You guys okay?" Aang asked. They looked as thought hey were holding something in; laughter. Katara and Sokka suddenly burst out laughing, at the air and earthbender. Sokka was rolling on the floor pounding his fists on the floor, in mirth. Katara was clutching her sides, positively laughing her head off.

"What are you two idiots laughing at" Toph said glaring at them. They tried to speak, but their laughter wouldn't permit them. Aang was just confused. Katara then managed to gain control of her self long enough to point to the ceiling, afterwards she went back into another fit of laughter. Aang looked up.

Mistletoe

"Oh" Aang said, as she turned beet red.

"Aang what is it?" Toph asked, wanting to know what was so funny. Aang blushed harder, scratching the back of his head wondering how to explain this to her. "Aang what is it?" she asked again sounding more irritated, as she was being out of the loop again.

"Uhhh" he said, struggling to find the words. But before he could say anything, Katara stepped in and saved him.

"I'll tell you later Toph, I don't think the boys would explain it right."

"Fine" Toph huffed, "But you'd better." Then all four of them dragged the tree into the living room, and hoisted the tree into it's stand, securing it in place.

Once done, the earthbender wiped the sap on her clothes and told them. "Well that's over and done with, wake me when winter's over" she turned to leave and find her blanket, but before she could someone's hand grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving. Toph didn't need to feel the persons vibrations, Toph already know. "Wait, we haven't decorated it yet" Aang said.

"So, you don't need me to decorate it". She said.

"But it won't be as much fun without you."

"I don't care."

"It doesn't matter what you say, I'm not letting go until you agree."

"I'm not going to decorate it."

"Great, then grab an ornament and lets get started."

Aang then handed her a small box of tree ornaments. "Are you still deaf Twinkle Toes, I said I wasn't going to decorate it" she yelled. But Aang pretended not to have heard her and started putting ornaments on the tree. She sighed for the billionth time that day, she knew she couldn't win so she just took her box and joined the other's. Actually Toph rather enjoyed putting the small decorations on the tree, laughing, joking, with her companions. Not that she would tell the young airbender, if she told him he'd never shut up about it. Soon they succeed in placing all the decorations on the small pine.

"Alright" Sokka announced. "Time for a little south pole Christmas tradition.

Katara smiled widely, "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"You've guessed it little sister". And without another word, both Katara and Sokka ran out the front door as fast as they could. Curious as to what they were up to, the two benders walked to the front door and opened it, only to receive a face full of snow.

The water tribe brother and sister laughed as Toph and Aang wiped the snow from their faces. "My favorite tradition" Sokka said holding yet another ball of snow, "the Christmas snowball fight, come on Aang, boys v.s. girls let's get 'em". Aang joined Sokka at the end of the yard, while Toph sprinted toward the water bender and began to make snowballs. Each team had at least one water bender so the teams were pretty much even, they traded snowballs back and forth across the yard.

After an hour or so, the fury of the battle started to fade, as they were tired and cold from their snow battle. Both sides agreed to take a break and rest for a while. Aang watched as Toph made snow angels with Katara. He noticed Toph looked very happy as she played in the snow. He was glad that she was glad, and finally enjoying the season. 'I think I'm starting to get through' he thought.

He couldn't explain the feeling he got when he saw her happy. Ever since they had meet, all he tried to make her smile and laugh hoping to see her happy. He wondered for a while why he was obsessing over trying to make her smile, it wasn't until later that he realized he had feelings for the blind earthbender. Ever since then, he tried to spend as much time as he could with her, without looking suspicious. And it looked like Christmas was pulling them together. Aang chuckled, he new Christmas was magical. And he still had one more trick up his sleeve.

Unbeknownst to Aang, Toph was watching him with the use of her special sight. She wondered what the airbender was thinking about as he sat in the snow. Ever since Katara had teased her about liking Aang, she couldn't shake this feeling when she was around him. 'Stupid Katara' she thought. She did not love Aang, she couldn't love him, could she? Toph groaned. There was no doubt about it, she loved Aang. But did he love her. She cringed at the thought of him not loving her the way she loved him. 'It's all this Christmas' fault' she told herself.

"I can't believe it" Toph said.

"Can't believe what?" Katara asked.

Toph's head snapped up, she forgot Katara was right near her. "Nothing forget it."

Katara giggled inwardly, she knew Toph was thinking about Aang, it was written all over her face. "Okay then, come on let's go inside, it's cold out" Katara said as she turned to go back into the house. Toph nodded and got up, she followed Katara. At that time Sokka and Aang decided to head in, Sokka and Katara entered first and Toph and Aang reached the door at the same time.

"After you" he said.

"Thank you" she replied.

"Say Aang?"

"Yes."

"Are snowball fights part of the meaning of Christmas?"

"Sort of."

"Well is it or isn't it?"

"You'll see."

Those words again. When would she see? She was starting to get real tired of all these weird Christmas guessing games. "Aang, when will I see?". She asked, sightly annoyed Aang was keeping something from her.

"I'll show you, but we haft to wait until dark" the airbender said. "Don't worry, you'll find out, and you'll love it to" he added.

"Why do we have to wait until dark, why can't we just do it now?" she asked.

"Because then it wouldn't be as nice", he answered. Fine, Toph could make it until dark, so long as she finally found out what Christmas really meant. She didn't realize until then that she was really exited to see what Christmas was about, or perhaps it was the prospect of Aang doing something with her, that made her so excited. She wasn't sure which.

The rest of that day everyone had a nice time staying inside. Aang and Sokka played games, and drank hot drinks with each other. Katara and Toph spent the day just talking with one another, also enjoying hot drinks.

Aang noticed it was going to be dark soon, soon he would tell Toph the true meaning of Christmas. But that wasn't the only thing he wanted to tell her. Aang knew that he couldn't keep his feelings a secret, he would just have to confess to Toph and hope that she perhaps felt the same way. In any case it was better than not telling her and suffering silently.

Toph too noticed that the night would soon be upon them. 'Good' she thought. 'Then Aang can finally tell me what Christmas really means.' But she had something to tell him as well. Toph was never one to keep her thoughts to herself, she would just have to confess to Aang and hope that he perhaps felt the same way. In any case it was better than not telling him and being miserable because of it.

It was finally dark, the sunset had set a few hours ago, and it had gotten colder if that was at all possible. Aang took a breath of confidence and walked over to Toph, he would tell her tonight.

Toph felt Aang's vibrations as he drew closer, she tensed as he approached her. Taking a breath of confidence, she would tell him tonight.

"Hey Toph, are you ready to see what Christmas is really about? Aang asked in an excited tone.

Toph smiled, "Yes, I'm ready" she answered.

"Sokka, Katara, you guys want to come too?" Aang asked.

Before Sokka could say anything Katara told them, "No thanks, Sokka and I have some stuff to do here, you guys go ahead". Sokka opened his mouth to ask what was it they had to do, but before he could speak, Katara stepped on his foot.

"Okay, if your sure" Aang said. He secretly hoped they didn't want to come, he wanted to talk to Toph alone. Before Toph left the warm home for the freezing cold, she borrowed Katara's blue scarf and wrapped it tightly around her neck. They set out to find the meaning of Christmas.

Aang once again grabbed Toph's hand and led her through the streets, blushing fiercely as he held her hand in his. Toph to blushed as she felt Aang's hand in her own. It was surprisingly warm she noticed, she gripped it a little harder, liking the warmth of his fingers. They walked for about half an hour, when Toph ran into a little problem. Her feet were freezing, the snow wasn't as cold in the day plus the collected dirt on her feet kept her feet a little warm. But now that it was dark, the snow seemed ten times as cold, as her feet grew numb, she stopped.

"Aang my feet are freezing" she told him.

"Well, that's what you get for not wearing shoes" he told her.

"No really, I can't feel them" she said. Aang stopped for a minute and stared down at her feet. They had turned pale and blue, she couldn't walk like this. "Aang what do we do, I can't keep this up" she said, and Aang didn't want to make her walk the rest of the way. It would ruin the surprise if they showed up and Toph couldn't feel her toes.

He had an idea, but he wasn't sure she would like it. "Toph if you want...I guess I could" he stuttered with the last part. "Carry you" he finished.

Toph's eye's widened as he said this, it caught her off guard so much her, she blurted out her answer without thinking. "YES!!!" she exclaimed, she quickly realized what she just said and covered her mouth with her palm. Aang was slightly taken back by her reaction, but thought it was just because she was really cold.

Toph could not believe she just blurted out that response, she really did want Aang to carry her, but she didn't want to let on that she liked him.

Aang crouched down, and allowed Toph to climb on his back. Toph wasn't embarrassed about it either, she didn't care what people thought, she just rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the warmth of his body.

Although Toph was like, the snow was deep and made it hard to move forward. The Avatar grew tired after about twenty minutes of walking through the snowy streets. "Toph, do you mind if we stopped and rested somewhere for a minute?" he asked the girl on his back.

"Okay" she said. Toph was reluctant to get off his back, but she finally slid off and walked with him into a small tea shop.

Both were happy to get out of the cold and into the warm tea shop. They took a seat at a small table, and soon a waiter showed up. "What can I get you two?". He asked.

"I'd like a cup of tea please" Aang said.

"I'll have the same" Toph told him. The waiter wrote down the order, and told them the tea would be ready shortly. A few minutes later the waiter returned to their table with two pipping hot cups of tea.

They sat in silence for a while, calmly drinking their hot tea, just wondering how they were going to confess their true feelings. Not liking the silence after awhile Aang spoke up.

"So Toph, how do you like your tea?"

"It's good."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Hey Aang, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"All of this, showing me all these Christmas things, being so nice."

"Because we're friends Toph, I just wanted you to have a good time, I wanted you to see Christmas as a good thing."

"Why do you like Christmas so much?"

Aang lowered his head. "I just have some good memories of Christmas with the other airbender's" he said.

'So that's why he loves it so much, Christmas reminds him of his family and friends' she thought. Now everything made sense, that's why he loved Christmas so much.

"I'm sorry Toph, I didn't mean to bore you."

"You didn't bore me at all, I think it's great you can feel so strongly about something like Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"... Toph, do you really hate Christmas."

"Well... no, I just hate the cold. I actually had a lot of fun today, and I think I'm starting to like Christmas."

Aang seemed to cheer up a little after hearing her say those things. Aang smiled and drank the rest of his tea. "Toph, you ready to find out what Christmas really is?"

Toph smiled too, "Yeah, let's find out." They paid for their tea, and went outside again. It had gotten colder since they had gone inside to rest.

Aang shivered, "Say Toph, do you think we could share that scarf?" he asked politely.

Toph smirked smugly "Nope, that's what you get for not bringing a scarf" she said the same way Aang had, when she told him about her cold feet. Aang chuckled a little amused at Toph's word play, he crouched down so Toph could climb on his back. Toph once again climbed on his back, and they continued toward their destination.

Toph wasn't sure how long they walked, but after a while she heard Aand say "Toph; we're here".

Toph's head perked up, "Really?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied. Toph slid off his back and he grabbed her hand, he started leading her forward. As they neared the place they had come to see, Toph' could sense they were heading toward some place warm.

"Aang where are we?" the earthbender asked confused.

"We're at the Ba Sing Se, holiday light display, every year they light hundreds of lamps that burn different colors, it's amazing" he told her.

"Why did we come here?"

"I know you can't see they colors, but I thought this was a good place to show you the true meaning of Christmas."

"I can see the colors."

Aang's head whipped around and he stared at the blind girl. "What do you mean?" he asked, completely confused.

Toph just giggled and began to explain. "Well, I don't really 'see' the colors I feel them"

"Huh?" he was still confused.

Toph continued, "We'll I noticed that each fire, burns at a different temperatures, here I'll show you". She pointed to a lamp, "That one is green, right", she asked.

Aang looked, she was right. "That's amazing!" he exclaimed.

Toph pointed to a different lamp, "That one is red." "

It is," the airbender said, stunned. She pointed out several more colors, guessing right each time. "You're amazing Toph" he said. Toph blushed and looked away, she quickly changed the subject.

"So Aang, how do these, lights, snowball fights, and trees show what Christmas really means?" she asked, she was ready to know.

Aang smiled at her, "That's something you have to figure out on your own" he said.

"WHAT!" Toph yelled, "After all I did, you still won't tell me, then what was the point."

"I'll give you a hint, what did all those things have in common, the answer is there" he explained.

Toph thought for a moment. 'Let's see' she thought. 'Tree, snow, lights, what did they have in common'. She tried to think of everything that was present when see did those things. She then remembered.

"Well" She told him, "I was with you."

"Exactly Toph, you see the true meaning of Christmas, what's it's really about, what this whole day has been about , spending time with the people you care about" he finished.

It was so obvious, she couldn't believe she didn't see it earlier. "Oh, I see" she said.

"I know, I told you that you would" he said. Aang smiled to himself, before something warm draped itself across his neck. He looked over to see Toph and him sharing the scarf. Just then Toph faced him, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. His faced burned bright red, "W-wh- what was that for?" he stuttered.

"Katara told me what was hanging over the door" she said simply. Aang swallowed a lump in his throat. It was now or never.

"Toph" he said as he held both her hands in his.

"Yes Aang" she said, waiting for him to speak.

"Toph I..I...I love you" he finished. Toph stood there, shocked Aang had said what she was planning to say. When Toph didn't answer, Aang took it as rejection, he let go of her hands, and turned to leave. But before he could Toph grabbed his collar and brought her lips to his, meeting in a deep passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, the two stared at each other for the longest time, not saying anything. They didn't need to say anything, their emotions were clear to the each other. Finally after several minutes of silence Toph spoke up. "I love you too" was all she said.

They left the lamps and walked back to their house through the snow. Toph still rode on his back, resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed again, this one from content. They reached the house and entered through the front door. They kissed again, for the mistletoe still hung over the door. They sat in the living room next to the tree, sharing warm blanket. Aang enjoying the decorations, and enjoying Toph's company. Toph enjoying the pine smell, and enjoying Aang's company.

"Merry Christmas Toph"

"Merry Christmas Aang"

And for the first time that day, Toph didn't feel so cold.


End file.
